El Sueño de Manjoume Thunder
by Ashiya-chan123456
Summary: La Historia se trata de Manjoume Jun esta en la sociedad de la luz aunque por dentro esta todavia el Manjoume Thunder por lo que siente por Asuka ella tambien ahora es de la sociedad de la luz y Manjoume va todas las noches a velarle su sueño y en uno de esas noches se queda dormido y comenza a soñar ¿que soñara el Manjoume Thunder?


**Disclamier: **Aqui esta lo prometido que hice Tamago Ichigo sobre la historia que querias acerca de la pareja de ManjoumexAsuka me gusta la pareja pero me gusta mas la de JimxAsuka pero espero que te guste estos dias no he podido hacerla por el tiempo Del Colegio y hoy hubo el cambio del abanderado y estaba cansada que me dormi que soñe un ManjoumexAsuka asi que se me ocurrio las ideas y disfrutala xDD... Ah si esta historia es basada en la segunda temporada de Yu gi oh gx el anime/manga Los personajes no son mios le perternece a su respectivo mangaka Naoyuki Kageyama

**El Sueño de Manjoume Thunder**

**Capitulo Unico **

_En Semanas despues que casi toda la academia se volvio loca a excepcion de tres o cuatro al menos no estan tan locos como a los que les lavaron el cerebro. En el Dormitorio Obelisco Blanco muy tranquilamente un Joven de cabello de color negro con un uniforme de color blanco y botas blancas es unos de los sirvientes del loco que le lavo el cerebro con Nombre Saiyou Takuma y el Joven de cabello negro con Nombre Manjoume Jun camino hacia a la habitacion de su amo._

**Manjoume White** : ¿Acaso me llamo,Señor?-pregunto el joven

**Saiyou: **Asi es Manjoume-Kun,necesito que te prepares para enfertarte a Judai-contesto y le dio una orden

Manjoume White: como usted diga,señor-acepto la orden

_Al retirarse con el permiso de su amo fue a su habitacion pero antes de eso fue viendo el habitacion de una joven rubia es Tenjouin Asuka durmiendo placidamente se parece que Manjoume le vela todas las noches y tambien el verdadero Manjoume todavia hay en su interior y despues se quedaba dormido junto a su amada de la nada comenzo a soñar._

___**Sueño**_

_En un Jardin Iluminoso se veia la luz como resplandia una joven rubia con Nombre Asuka de accion andaba muy concentrada detras de un arbol supo que alguien le estaba espiando y le hablo._

**Asuka:** ¿Quisieras salir,Manjoume-Kun?-pregunto muy descortez

**Manjoume:** Asuka-san,Disculpa es que yo...quise darte esto-le contesto dandole una carta y se va corriendo

_acepta la carta y la abre comenzo a abrir con delicadeza y poco a poco lo empezo a leer realmente y decia asi. _

**"**_**Carta de Amor para mi Querida Asuka" **_

_"Bueno,Asuka-san yo quise decirte que te amo demasiado se que me dices que no ya que solo para ti soy un simple amigo y no sabria como decirte que yo no quiero ser tu amigo quiero ser mas que eso espero Tu nueva respuesta,Asuka-san"_

_Suspiro Asuka aunque tambien Pensativa a las palabras de su amigo Manjoume incluso no sentia amor por ningun chico hasta que olvido un poco de la carta de Manjoume fue a jugar con el lo ve._

**Asuka:** !Manjoume-Kun,Vamos Jugar!-exclamo con una sonrisa tierna

**Manjoume:** _"Asuka-san ¿habra leido mi carta? pero ¿por que ella quiere jugar conmigo?" _ !Esta bien!-penso sorprendido y le sonrio diciendo

**Asuka:** !Bueno a ver si me atrapas,Manjoume-Kun! !Veremos si eres tan rapido en correr!-le dijo sonriendo

Manjoume: Tu lo pediste,Asuka-san-le sonrie y empezo a correr lo mas rapido posible

_Asuka Corrio mas rapido que le sonreia mucho al igual que Manjoume tanto que pudo Manjoume atraparla y que se tropezo por idiota se cayo encima de su amada Asuka Al Verse en frente a frente se sonrojaron pensaba Manjoume un gran golpe de su amada Asuka pero no fue asi. Realmente fue que estaba Sonrojada su amada Asuka y ella se dio cuenta que realmente esta enamorada de Manjoume y no espero mas que con sus manos toco el rostro de manjoume se acerco mas a el dandole un beso en los labios soprendido Manjoume al ser besado por su Amada y sin darse cuenta le corresponde el beso con su beso y se vuelve en un hermoso e lindo beso y al soltarse poco a poco los dos sonrojados._

**Asuka:** Manjoume-kun...yo...yo...a..ti...-Fue interrumpida por Manjoume que le dio un beso muy tierno que lo corresponde y soltandose poco a poco.

**Manjoume:** no digas nada yo lo se,Asuka Tu Me amas tanto como Yo te amo a ti-dijo sonriendole a su amada Asuka

**Asuka: **Si Te Amo,Manjoume con todo mi corazon-Confeso Asuka abrazandolo con tanto amor

_Manjoume Se Sentia en las nubes abrzando a su amada susurrando su nombre y de pronto sentia algo suave al tocar._

___**Sueño Terminado**___

_Al Despertarse al sentir lo suave nada menos que era la almohada que estaba a lado de su amada Asuka y se quedo shock que estaba muy cerca de su amada acaricio el rostro de su amor como despedida de buenas noches y se fue a su habitacion a dormir antes de que su amo Saiyou se diera cuenta incluso siendo de la sociedad de luz Manjoume sigue enamorado de Asuka y fue a dormir tan placidamente y soñar nuevamente con su amada. _

**Nota: **Se que fue corto pero es la primera vez que hago una historia de ManjoumexAsuka disculpen si fue corto y espero que les guste hice todo lo que pude...! !Ahora continuar mi Historia de la pareja de JimxAsuka! !Amo esa parejaaaaa y tambien la de ManjoumexAsuka! x3


End file.
